


Nostalgia

by flipomatic



Series: AB (After Breakup) [4]
Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, repairing relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27967835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipomatic/pseuds/flipomatic
Summary: Here they were again, Marceline on stage and Bubblegum in the crowd. As they had been before they even properly met, all those hundreds of years ago.
Relationships: Princess Bubblegum/Marceline
Series: AB (After Breakup) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033209
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	Nostalgia

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 4 of the AB (After Breakup) series. I hope you’ve enjoyed the earlier parts!

503 AB

For a while now, things had been changing with Marceline. Well, it was less that they were changing and more that they were returning to how things had been. After 350 years of no contact, it felt like everything was moving quickly.

Recently, Marceline had asked for Bubblegum’s phone number so they could keep in touch. The first time her phone buzzed with Marceline’s name appearing as the contact, a wave of conflicted emotions rushed through her. When Bubblegum switched phones after breaking up, she deleted Marceline’s contact so that she couldn’t look back.

They hadn’t texted like this in 500 years.

On top of that, Bubblegum hadn’t heard Marceline sing in almost as long. The last time she could recall was the impromptu concerts in the wee hours of the morning, that she had arrested Marceline for having. Bubblegum hadn’t heard her perform since; she missed it.

She had always loved Marceline’s songs, no matter how angsty they were. When Marceline was singing, she was at her most honest, her most raw, and her most sincere. That was what made the way they broke up hurt so badly.

It also led to them not speaking for over 300 years. That was Bubblegum’s fault; she’d driven Marceline away and into the arms of another. She still hadn’t fully reconciled with that mistake.

But they were getting closer again, talking without constant spite, so perhaps Marceline would let her listen once more.

So when Marceline came to the castle, picking dirt out of her nails and floating after Finn and Jake, Bubblegum made sure to talk with her. She had to wait until Finn and Jake left, of course. There was no reason to involve them in her and Marceline’s hopefully repairing relationship.

When the two boys finished reporting on their most recent escapade, which had involved trying to dig an underground tunnel, they said they were going to get some rest. Marceline had planned to go with them, probably to prank them in their sleep knowing her, but Bubblegum still wanted to talk with her.

“Marceline.” It still felt strange, saying her name. The name that had once been so familiar felt awkward on her lips. “Can you stay for a few minutes?”

Marceline exchanged a look with the boys, and then shrugged. “Yeah sure, I’ll catch up with you guys later.” She waved goodbye to Finn and Jake, who left the room. Jake looked back conspicuously before turning the corner, his eyebrows raised.

“What’s up Peebs?” Marceline asked once they were gone. She was still hovering above the ground, which meant Bubblegum had to tilt her head up to make eye contact. Unusually, Marceline didn’t have her axe bass with her. Perhaps because of the digging, it would be bad if it got covered in dirt.

“Just wanted to talk a bit.” Bubblegum tried not to be awkward, and failed. She held her hands together in front of her body, trying to resist wringing them together. “Do you have any concerts coming up?” That was not casual at all, she scolded herself.

A small smile graced Marceline’s face as she talked about it. “I’ve lined up a show next week, there’s gonna be a huge crowd!” She drifted up slightly as she spoke, which Bubblegum remembered to be an effect of excitement.

What Bubblegum said next could change that mood. “I might come watch, if that’s okay with you.” She spoke quietly, hesitance showing despite her efforts to remain calm.

Above her, Marceline’s expression flashed quickly through a few emotions; surprise, sadness, and then firm anger. “I thought you didn’t like my music.” She floated down slowly, her feet landing softly on the ground. Her voice was low and hard, cutting right to Bubblegum’s candy heart. She remembered saying those words, lying in order to hurt.

“I…” Bubblegum searched for the words to respond, tearing her eyes down to the floor. The silence hung between them, damning her for her past words and inability to summon the right ones now. “I didn’t mean that.”

“Then what did you mean?” The question was pointed and stabbing. Marceline was close, far too close now, hovering just in front of Bubblegum’s face.

Bubblegum inhaled slowly, shakily. “I was angry, and I lied.” She couldn’t bring herself to look up, to see the hurt and anger in Marceline’s eyes. “I never should’ve said it, I’m sorry.” She fought a tear that so desperately wanted to escape.

Marceline’s shadow pulled back slowly, and Bubblegum managed to look up at her. She was staring into the distance, mouth in a straight line and expression unreadable. Then she blinked and seemed to come to a decision.

“I don’t care, you can come if you really want to.” Marceline’s tone was still low, but had lost the anger. She started to float away after finishing those words, not even commenting on the apology.

“Wait, Marce-“ Bubblegum called after her, but was interrupted.

“I have to meet up with Finn and Jake, see ya.” Marceline vanished out the window a moment later, barely finishing the sentence before she was gone.

Bubblegum knew she was rushing to escape this awful conversation she’d trapped her in. She felt like such a dunce, of course mentioning music would bring back memories of their fight.

Still though, Marceline said she could go to the concert.

Bubblegum planned to.

* * *

In order to get the exact date and location of the concert, Bubblegum had to text Marceline and ask for it. She got a very short response back with the information. Still, a short reply was better than none.

Bubblegum made sure to arrive early for the concert. It was being held at the stage near the Candy Kingdom, where local musicians often performed. It had been a very long time since Bubblegum attended a concert there. She avoided Marceline for so long, this place was one of the top areas to avoid.

Only a few fans had beaten her to the venue, so she was able to get a great seat in the front row. As Bubblegum sat down and looked up at the drawn curtain on stage, a wave of nostalgia rushed over her. She used to do this all the time, to watch Marceline perform.

Bubblegum tried to push those feelings away as the crowd filled up, all there to see Marceline. Some had t-shirts and fans with her face on them, which they waved to show their devotion. It was interesting to see Marceline selling merch with her image on it; Bubblegum couldn’t remember her doing that before.

Soon every seat was full, and it was time to start.

The curtain was pulled back as the familiar figure of Marceline the Vampire Queen emerged onstage. She flew up to a mic stand at the front of the stage as the crowd cheered. She wore a rock outfit Bubblegum hadn’t seen before, that went well with the style of her axe bass.

Once the shouting died down, Marceline introduced herself to the crowd. She looked around as she did, and when her eyes met Bubblegum’s it felt like the whole world had suddenly frozen.

Here they were again, Marceline on stage and Bubblegum in the crowd. As they had been before they even properly met, all those hundreds of years ago. The way they’d been when Marceline gave young Bonnibel her rock shirt.

Ever the professional, Marceline didn’t hesitate in her welcome speech and she quickly looked up at the rest of the crowd.

Time resumed, but Bubblegum couldn’t tear her eyes off her. She no longer had that rock shirt, but the feelings it gave her remained. She wondered if it still carried power even though she hadn’t had it in months. That didn’t really matter right now, Bubblegum scolded herself. Now was the time to watch her ex perform.

Marceline’s form was striking, under the lights and with her bass. She had always taken Bubblegum’s breath away, and now was no different.

Then she started to sing.

The opening song was about how her dad ate her fries. It was one Bubblegum had heard before and enjoyed.

Marceline worked the crowd as she sang, which was one of her strongest assets. Her voice, strong and smooth as silk, was another. How had Bubblegum gone so long without hearing her sing; she felt like she could never do that again.

Bubblegum cheered loudly with the crowd when the song ended, clapping profusely for Marceline. On stage, Marceline quickly moved to her next song. This was one Bubblegum hadn’t heard before.

_Slow dance with you_

_I just wanna slow dance with you_

The song was slow, much slower than the last one. If Bubblegum thought Marceline’s voice was smooth before, that was nothing compared to this. Each word was emphasized, full of emotion.

_I know all the other boys are tough_

_And smooth, and I got the blues_

The longing in this song, Bubblegum could feel it. She wondered who it was about. Right before the next line, Marceline’s eyes snapped directly to her, stripping that question from Bubblegum’s mind.

_I wanna slow dance with you_

A chill ran down Bubblegum’s candy spine; she could hardly breath. Her eyes were wide, unblinking as Marceline continued to play and sing with dark eyes locked on her.

_I wanna slow dance with you_

_I just wanna slow dance with you_

_Why don't you take the chance?_

Bubblegum was sure there were other sounds and people around her, but she couldn’t hear them. Only the pluck of the bass and Marceline’s voice were coming through.

_I've got the moves I'd like to prove_

_I wanna slow dance with you_

With that last line the song ended, and Marceline looked away with flushed cheeks. Bubblegum felt like she could finally breath again. She was almost shaking as the crowd roared around her. She gathered her composure by the time the next song started, but she couldn’t forget the look in Marceline’s eyes during that song.

The rest of the concert passed in a blur. With every song Bubblegum was reminded how much she loved Marceline’s music, how much she missed seeing her perform and listening to her songs. When the show ended she cheered louder than everyone around her, clapping her hands as loudly as she could to make up for not having a fan with Marceline’s face on it.

And then, far too soon in Bubblegum’s opinion, it was over. Marceline waved goodbye and the curtain was drawn. Around Bubblegum, the audience started to leave. They filed out, all talking about how great the concert had been.

Bubblegum went the opposite direction. She wasn’t sure if she would be welcome backstage, but she had to try. Her emotions were swirling, unable to be contained.

When Bubblegum reached backstage, she was relieved to see that Marceline was still there. She was perched about five feet off the ground, polishing her axe bass until it gleamed. Her hand stopped mid motion when she saw Bubblegum.

For a minute, they just looked at each other. Emotions were running through Bubblegum’s mind, mixed with the endorphins from the show. There was so much she wanted to say, so many things she’d been holding back since they broke up.

“You were great out there.” Was what she settled on, the easier option, the most important thing to say. “I love the new songs.”

A slow smile spread on Marceline’s face, the very sight of it bringing warmth. “Oh yeah?” She floated down to eye level, stowing the rag that she had been polishing the bass with. “Which one was your favorite?” The question had the tone of a challenge.

Though Bubblegum wasn’t sure what the name of the song actually was, it was an easy question to answer. “Slow dance with you.”

“I like that one too.” Marceline plucked a few notes on the bass, the main bass line from the song.

Bubblegum didn’t say that the song reminded her of old times, reminded her of when they used to embrace and dance like nothing bad could ever happen to them. She didn’t comment on how Marceline had looked while she performed it, with her eyes locked on Bubblegum.

“Thanks for letting me come.” Bubblegum tried not to let her mind get stuck in those emotions.

Marceline played a couple more notes, this time in a pattern unfamiliar to Bubblegum. “I’m glad you did.” She finally said, dropping fully to the ground. “I have another show in a couple weeks, if you’re interested.”

“Wouldn’t miss it.” Bubblegum smiled at the invitation, at the thought of getting to see Marceline perform again. At the idea that Marceline wanted her to be there.

“I’ll text you the deets.” Marceline strung her bass over her back.

The conversation quickly dwindled to a close, and Bubblegum was soon on her way back to the Candy Kingdom.

For the first time in what had literally been hundreds of years, she had a great time watching Marceline perform. Bubblegum was finally optimistic for what could come next.


End file.
